Gravity Falls at SCHOOL (Dipper x Pacifica)
by Josiahbrine
Summary: Gravity Falls is a crazy show, with crazy mysteries and crazy characters. This is a crazy Fanfiction with crazy pairings, and crazy allusions. Follow Dipper and Pacifica as their feelings towards each other change in crazy drastic ways. A Dippica-based FanFiction with hints of Dipper x Candy, and Dipper x Wendy.


Hello. My name is Dipper Pines. You may or may not have known me from my hit Disney TV show, Gravity Falls, but now, I'm in this Fanfiction thing.

...

Anyway, this "FanFiction", me, Mabel, Soos, and many other of your favorite Gravity Falls characters go to Middle school.

This will not follow the storyline in the show, so think of this as an alternate universe.

Disclaimer: Josiahbrine does not own me (Dipper) or any of my friends.

"Y'know, I always felt attracted to you, Dipper. " Said Wendy, as she and Dipper gazed upon the sunset, which was as beautiful as her. And it was a fine lookin' sunset.

They were sitting on a cliff, above water, with their feet dangling over the edge

"Robbie never meant anything to me. I've I always only cared for you."

This is the moment he'd been waiting for, ever since he and Wendy had first met.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes, Wendy?" He said cooly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She said, biting her lip in anticipation.

Dipper looked her deeply in the eyes. "Of course, Wendy. I've always had the same feelings for you."

She leaned forward, closer and closer for the kiss. Dipper mimicked her. Finally, thier lips met... But it didn't feel right. He opened one eye to see he wad indeed kissing...

WADDLES.

"AAAHHHHH!" Dipper screamed in surprise. The pig responded by squealing just as loud. Waddles jumped off his bed and scurried out the door.

Mabel was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Dipper wiped his eyes, and looked at the clock. 5:30 a.m.

He flopped down onto his back, and frowned.

"Why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

Mabel got off the floor, still chuckling. She wiped a tear before replying " 'Cuz its the first day of school, silly."

Dipper groaned. School. The one thing he feared just as much as puppets. He shuddered when remembered what happened last year.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After stepping out, and rapping a towel around his waist, he peeked out the door to see if anyone was there. Waddles had returned to Dippers bed to take a nap. No one else was there.

He closed the door and locked it. He found his hidden compartment, beside the sink. He pulled out a boom box, and set it up in front of the mirror. He let out a sigh, as he hit the play button.

"Ha, ha! Dood, that looks like a face!" Soos pointed at Mabel's plate. "I know, right?" Replied Mabel. "And then if you move the bacon like

that..." She repositioned the bacon to form a frown. "OMIGOSH ITS A SAD FACE." "Yeah!"

"What are you two lookin' at?" Said grunkle Stan. He looked over Soos' shoulder. If you could interpret facial expressions into words, he would have said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Suddenly there was a racket coming from upstairs.

"Is that Dipper?" Asked Soos.

"I'll go check." Said Mabel. She hopped off her chair, and jogged upstairs.

Popped her head into her and Dipper's room. "Dipper?" She left and continued down the hallway. She stooped by the bathroom door. That's where it was coming from.

She knocked. "Dipper? Are you okay?"

She knocked again. "Hello?"

The noise continued.

She tried the doorknob. Locked. She took a hair pin out of her hair, and picked the lock with slowly pushed the door open.

Her jaw dropped, as she gasped.

Dipper was listening to lady BaBa, and was singing along to it. He was using the toothbrush as a microphone. The only thing he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Disco Girl! Coming through! That girl is...you..." He saw Mabel's reflection in the mirror.

Both of them looked shocked. They stood there in silence.

Mabel's open mouth slowly turned into a smile. Before Dipper knew it, Mabel was on the ground, laughing her butt off.

Dippers cheeks turned red. "Its not funny..." He trailed off angrily.

"Yeah it is! You said you were over her!" She replied, getting up.

"Go away!" He flung a toothbrush at her. Despite being caught off guard, she dodged it easily.

"That's hilarious." She giggled, walking away.

"Oh, and by the way, Dipper, put some clothes on."

"I can put clothes on when I want..." He mumbled under his breathe.

Then his towel fell down.

The twins and Soos soon arrived at Gravity Falls IB Magnet School. This kind of school was very large, meant for teaching middle, and high school students.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos wondered the crowded halls.

"I have to go." Said Mabel, eagerly. "Where? Asked Dipper. "To find a boyfriend, of course!" "Remember last year? You had, like, sixteen boyfriends!" "Oh yeah! Poor fellas." Replied Soos.

"You should get a girlfriend, Dips!"

"Nah. I got my eye on someone already. And never call me that again."

"You're still not over Wendy? Dude accept it. She's too old for you."

"No! I'm not gonna just give up like that."

"Whatever. See ya'!" And she skipped away.

Dipper sighed. This is gonna be a long


End file.
